PROJECT SUMMARY (Administrative Core, Young) A primary goal of the Administrative Core is to maximize the synergy and integration of the research performed by the individual Projects and Core comprising the Center to ensure that the Center as a whole is considerably more than the sum of its parts. The Administrative Core will provide for the organizational, financial and central information needs of the overall Center. The Administrative Core will facilitate interaction among the Project and Core investigators and trainees by scheduling frequent meetings for Project/Core leaders to present their progress. These meetings foster vibrant intellectual exchange of ideas and highlight points of synergy that are not possible without the Center structure. The Core will provide the necessary infrastructure for data management, storage and sharing. The Administrative core will maintain strong partnerships with other organizations and centers to maximize opportunities for our trainees, increase the pipeline of young investigators and diversity in science, facilitate outreach activities across Atlanta and nationally, and create a rich and vibrant intellectual environment to foster innovation and collaboration among Conte Center members as well as other investigators and Emory. The Core will administer annual Pilot Project Grants to encourage innovation. The Core will also provide expertise and training in statistical analysis and guidance with respect to principles of Rigor and Reproducibility, Sex as a Biological Variable, and Authentication of Key Chemical and Biological Resources to Conte Project investigators. The Core will assemble an External Advisory Board of internationally recognized experts on social cognition, optogenetics, neurophysiology and behavior and coordinate annual meetings with Conte investigators to review and evaluate progress and provide advice to maximize Center synergy and productivity. The Core will also provide assistance with filing progress reports, poster printing and manuscript preparation. Specific Aim 1 of the Administrative core is to meet all administrative needs of the Center as a whole, the individual Research Projects, and the other Core Unit. Specific Aim 2 of the Administrative Core is to support the close collaboration and synergy of the Projects and Bioanalytic Core and to enhance the intellectual environment of the Center to foster scientific innovation. Specific Aim 3 of the Administrative Core is to maintain a pipeline for individuals interested in a research career in a Conte Center research area, to encourage diversity of the workforce, to facilitate the transition of individuals to research independence, and to promote community outreach.